


(Ab)Normalize

by Harumi_Kitara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cyber-Crime, Dystopia, Gen, No Romance, psycho-pass au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumi_Kitara/pseuds/Harumi_Kitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia (tidak) normal di mana Eren berjuang melindungi masyarakat sembari membuka satu per satu rahasia Sistem Sibyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ab)Normalize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enforcer baru, Eren Jaeger, dan kasus pertamanya.

_172_.

Sejak usianya masih 9 tahun, angka itu tak pernah berubah―malah semakin memburuk. Eren sudah tahu konsekuensinya, dan dia mencoba menghadapi segalanya dengan tegar. Sayangnya hidup di dalam kurungan tidaklah cocok untuk dirinya yang berpaham bebas. Dan bukannya semakin sembuh, Eren kini divonis tidak dapat kembali pada masyarakat akibat angka yang tak dapat diterima itu.

Sekarang Eren diberi tawaran untuk keluar dari ‘ _penjara’_ -nya.

“Kau tahu, ini adalah kesempatan satu kali seumur hidupmu.” Dia berucap dengan sangat tenang, suaranya yang berat menggema melewati pembatas yang terbuat dari kaca. Wajahnya impasif―menjurus serius―dengan iris biru es yang menatap mengkalkulasi. Rambutnya pirang berkilauan layaknya helaian benang emas, dipotong gaya _undercut_ , dan disisir rapi―sesuai dengan penampilannya yang sangat tegas dan rapi, layaknya pekerja kantoran. Dan Eren tak dapat mengalihkan perhatian dari alis tebalnya. “Tapi itu artinya aku tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi orang ‘ _normal’_ , bukan?” tanya Eren setelah berpikir panjang, dan menatap alis pria itu dalam-dalam. Pria yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Erwin Smith itu menekuk kedua alisnya tajam, semakin membuat Eren tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan alisnya.

“Ya. Kurang lebih seperti itu ...” jawabnya, kali ini meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Iris birunya masih menatap dengan penuh perhitungan, menatap Eren seolah-olah dirinya dapat melihat skakmat di hadapannya. “Tapi ini satu-satunya kesempatan untukmu keluar dari tempat ini. Kau ingin bebas, bukan?” tanyanya, retoris―karena ia tahu sangat jelas apa yang paling diinginkan Eren. Dan Eren mendengus mendengarnya, “Memang aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, tapi pada akhirnya aku juga tetap dikekang olehmu layaknya seekor anjing. Itu sama saja dengan keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk ke dalam mulut harimau.”

“Tapi setidaknya kau dapat melihat dunia di luar sana bersama kami.”

“Aku tidak mau.” Eren menjawab dengan mantap. _Orbs_ seindah lautannya berkilat penuh determinasi. “Aku di sini hanya untuk sembuh, dan kembali pada keluargaku,” ucapnya lagi, “apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan bergabung bersamamu?” Dan Erwin tersenyum misterius padanya, seolah-olah dirinya sudah menjatuhkan raja di atas papan catur. Erwin berkata, “Karena ini ...” sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dikeluarkannya entah dari mana. Mata Eren yang besar membulat karenanya, kursi yang didudukinya kini jatuh tergeletak di lantai saat Eren berdiri setengah meloncat. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi marah. “Kau memanipulasi ibuku ...” geramnya.

Namun Erwin hanya menawarkan senyumannya, seolah-olah Eren telah memujinya. Pria itu kembali membuka suara, “Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak pernah memaksanya. Dia menyetujui ini begitu saja setelah mendengar keadaanmu yang sebenarnya,” ujarnya dengan nada teramat tenang. Ia menatap Eren dengan tatapan intensnya. “Pikirkan baik-baik, Eren ... kau masih muda, dan kau tak sepantasnya berada di dalam kurungan seperti ini. Kau masih memiliki masa depan yang cerah―walaupun tidak secerah orang ‘ _normal’_ pada umumnya, setidaknya kau dapat menjadi orang yang berguna untuk masyarakat. Hanya kau yang dapat melakukan ini, Eren. Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu.”

Nyaris saja Eren jatuh dalam pesona buaian Erwin, jika saja dirinya tak ingat seluruh perdebatan batinnya selama ini.  Ia bertanya, “Dan rekan-rekanku ...?”

“Mereka seumuran denganmu. Kami banyak merekrut anggota baru dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.”

“Jadi benar hidupku tidak akan kalian hargai sama sekali ....”

Erwin menekuk wajahnya sekilas. Dia sudah menyangka sejak awal―Eren tidak mudah untuk dijatuhkan. Namun Erwin masih memiliki kartu as terakhir yang belum dikeluarkannya sedari tadi. Erwin bangkit dari kursinya, “Jika kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami karena kau menyayangi nyawamu ...” ucapnya, masih menatap Eren dengan tajam, “... maka cobalah bergabung dengan kami karena kau menyayangi saudarimu ....” Erwin membungkukkan badan sekilas dan berbalik melangkah menuju pintu.

Lalu dia pergi begitu saja.

.

* * *

_._

Eren menggerutu saat dirinya dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil―atau truk?―patroli hitam dengan tulisan “POLICE” di setiap sisinya. Ia ditemani sebuah _drone_ kepolisian selama perjalanan, sedangkan Erwin mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Walaupun di dalam kegelapan, Eren dapat melihat sebuah monitor besar di dalam alat transportasi itu dan juga berbagai kamera pengintai terinstal di sana. Ia menatap _drone_ yang terdiam di hadapannya, dan robot pintar itu balas beradu tatap dengannya seolah-olah tengah menatapnya dengan ‘ _wajah’_ datarnya, baik itu secara figuratif, maupun secara harfiah.

_Eren bisa gila jika seperti ini._

Untung saja tempat rehabilitasi dan markas kepolisian tidaklah terlalu jauh, membuat Eren dapat menghela napas lega setelah Si _drone_ menyebalkan itu pergi meninggalkannya di bawah pantauan Erwin. Eren membuntuti inspektur senior itu memasuki kantor barunya. Banyak sekali mata yang tertuju padanya, entah karena penasaran dengan siapa dirinya atau mungkin pada gaya berpakaiannya yang sangat tidak memenuhi standart kerapian. Eren sudah mencoba untuk tampil lebih baik, namun sayangnya ia tidak pernah diajari cara untuk mengikat dasi, sehingga ia menyumpalkannya ke dalam saku jaket hitamnya dengan paksa. Ia menggunakan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih berkerah, sedikit kusut, dan celana denim panjang berwarna hitam yang nyaris melekat pada kakinya seperti kulit kedua. Dan karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan sepatu yang tepat, Eren menggunakan sepasang sepatu _converse_ berwarna hitam.

Erwin berhenti dengan tiba-tiba saat mereka berada di kawasan asrama para _enforcer_. Ia berbalik dan menatap Eren yang memegangi hidungnya setelah menabrak punggungnya dengan cukup keras. “Ini kamarmu. Kau dapat mendekorasi atau mengubah kamarmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Barang-barangmu akan dikirim nanti siang dengan _drone_ pengantar,” ucapnya sembari menunjuk pintu di sampingnya. Eren hanya menggerutu kecil membalasnya, dan Erwin memperhatikan penampilannya. Pria pirang itu menghela napas, “Aku berharap kau dapat berpenampilan lebih baik lagi, Eren ...” keluhnya.

Eren menautkan kedua alisnya. “Maaf saja, pak. Saya tidak memiliki jas dan pakaian formal seperti yang Anda miliki,” sahut Eren, sarkastik, membuat Erwin turut menautkan alis tebalnya. Namun Erwin mencoba mengabaikan ucapannya, dan kembali menjadi pemandu Eren selama mereka berkeliling sejenak di kantor mereka itu.

Mereka sampai di ruangan divisi mereka sepuluh menit setelahnya.

“Eren!”

Sontak Eren terkejut saat seorang gadis dengan tubuh setinggi dirinya memeluknya dengan sangat erat, nyaris membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Namun saat Eren melihat helaian sekelam jelaga milik gadis itu, Eren menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. “Mikasa ...” gumamnya, kerinduan tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Mikasa melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Eren dengan cukup kasar. “Eren? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan? Mereka tidak menyakitimu ataupun memaksamu, bukan?” tanyanya dengan sangat khawatir, iris kelamnya benar-benar terlihat seperti sebuah _black hole_.

Eren tersenyum kecil padanya, “Tidak, Mikasa ... aku baik-baik saja ...” ucapnya, mencoba menenangkan saudari angkatnya itu, “... dan berhentilah melakukan itu―warnamu bisa menggelap jika kau terus seperti itu, Mikasa ...” tambahnya lagi. Mikasa memasang wajah masamnya, “Kalau begitu berhentilah membuatku khawatir dengan bergabung menjadi _enforcer_ di sini, ini sama sekali tidak aman ba―”

“―T-tunggu! Aku berada di sini karena Erwin bilang kau bergabung lebih dulu.”

“Aku tidak pernah bergabung lebih dulu darimu. Aku bergabung setelahmu dan karenamu, Eren.”

Eren kini tahu tipuan Erwin. Ia langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju meja inspektur senior yang tengah bekerja entah apa di komputernya. Eren menghantam mejanya dengan sangat keras. “Kau menipuku, bukan?” tanyanya, mencoba untuk tetap mengendalikan emosi yang semakin meluap-luap. Erwin hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mengkalkulasinya. “Bukankah dengan begini kau dapat dekat dengan saudarimu?” ucapnya balik bertanya, membuat Eren nyaris memukulnya di tempat itu juga. Untung saja di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya, Mikasa dan Erwin, sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya berteriak pada pria pirang itu secara langsung.

“KALAU BEGITU SURAT DARI IBUKU JUGA HANYA TIPUANMU AGAR AKU BERGABUNG DENGAN KALIAN?!” serunya dengan oktaf tertinggi miliknya, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Erwin masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tenangnya, “Tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu ...” jawabnya, hanya semakin membakar api emosi Eren yang sudah memanas. Eren kembali menghantam meja, kali ini tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan secangkir kopi yang terletak di atasnya. Ia menarik kerah kemeja putih Erwin dengan erat, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninjunya. “EREN!” seru Mikasa panik, mencoba menghentikannya.

“Oi.”

Eren menoleh pada panggilan itu, namun yang ditemuinya adalah sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah menghantam dinding, dan meringis kesakitan. Mikasa langsung berlari ke arahnya, khawatir. Eren melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada orang yang telah berani memukulnya dan menghentikan Mikasa yang hendak membalas orang itu.

Pendek, pucat, dan mengintimidasi―itulah impresi yang diberikan pria di hadapannya. Walaupun tubuhnya hanya berdiri pada lima kaki tiga inchi, pria bermahkota sekelam malam dengan gaya _undercut_ itu memiliki tatapan setajam pisau dan kekuatan yang sangat besar di balik tubuh mungilnya. Pria itu menatapnya dengan iris kelabu tajamnya. “Mencoba menyerang seorang inspektur adalah kesalahan besar, dan membuat kekacauan di tempat ini adalah kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti pelajaran pertamamu itu, _enforcer_ ,” ucapnya dengan suaranya yang berat nan halus, namun penuh racun di setiap kata-katanya. Eren tetap bersikeras untuk balas menatapnya dengan sengit.

Pria bermata kelabu bagai awan mendung itu berbalik untuk menatap dua orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. “Petra, Jean, bersihkan tempat ini sebelum kalian menulis laporan dan sebelum aku kembali ke tempat ini. Aku akan pergi merokok sebentar,” ucapnya, memerintah, “dan untukmu, Erwin, komandan sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu ...” tambahnya, pada Erwin yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Erwin mengangguk mendengarnya, dan mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sejenak ruangan menjadi hening.

Pemuda yang terlihat tidak lebih muda dari Eren itu mendecih kecil, sedangkan wanita mungil berhelaian seperti cokelat jahe berjongkok di hadapannya. “Kau baik-baik saja?” tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Matanya yang besar dan keemasan sangat ramah, membuat Eren tak percaya wanita di hadapannya adalah seorang _enforcer_. Namun Eren menggelengkan kepala padanya, “Aku baik-baik saja ...” ucapnya, bangkit berdiri, mencoba meyakinkan Mikasa dan wanita itu.

“Kalau begitu, kau sanggup membersihkan kekacauanmu ini sendiri,” sela pemuda berambut dua warna―bagian bawah rambutnya jauh lebih gelap daripada bagian atasnya―sembari menunjuk pada pecahan cangkir porselen beserta tumpahan isinya di lantai. Eren menekuk wajahnya, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Sesuatu dari pemuda berwajah lonjong itu memancarkan hal yang dapat membakar sumbu emosi Eren dalam waktu satu detik, selain mengingatkannya pada seekor kuda. Eren mengumpulkan serpihan cangkir dengan bantuan Mikasa dan wanita berhelaian seperti cokelat jahe, sedangkan pemuda kuda itu duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman.

Wanita baik hati yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Petra Ral itu menyarankan agar mereka membersihkan dengan lebih teliti dan jika perlu berkali-kali hingga mereka yakin tidak ada satupun bakteri yang dapat hidup di sana. Rupanya inspektur cebol―yang telah memukul Eren barusan, namanya Levi Ackerman―adalah seorang _clean-freak_ menjurus _OCD_. Eren yang sayangnya adalah seorang yang tidak pernah memprioritaskan kebersihan beruntung dapat dibantu Petra dan Mikasa, sedangkan pemuda kuda yang dipanggil Jean Kirstein tetap duduk di kursinya dan mengerjakan entah apa di komputernya. Mereka selesai sekitar lima belas menit setelahnya, bersamaan dengan Erwin yang kembali dengan setumpuk kertas di tangannya.

“Kurasa kalian sudah saling kenal ...” ucapnya, berkomentar dengan nada riang, entah mengapa terdengar menyebalkan bagi Eren. Pria pirang itu berjalan menuju mejanya dan meletakkan tumpukan berkas itu di sana, sebelum pada akhirnya kembali menatap pada anggota divisinya. “Ada sebuah kasus yang harus kita tangani hari ini. Kita akan berangkat sekarang.”

“Tunggu dulu! Kami baru selesai menyelesaikan kasus yang kau berikan semalam, Erwin!” protes Jean, bangkit dari kursinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Erwin hanya melemparinya dengan sebuah senyuman khasnya―kharismatik dan menyilaukan―sebelum menjawab protesnya itu. “Aku tahu itu. Tapi divisi dua dan divisi tiga sedang dalam kasus mereka masing-masing, dan satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah divisi kita,” ujarnya dengan santai, “terlebih kita juga harus mengajari kedua _enforcer_ baru kita, bukan?” Semuanya terdiam, tidak berani membantah ucapannya. Erwin beralih pada Petra, “Panggil Levi. Kita akan berangkat sekarang,” perintahnya, mengambil mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir pada sandaran kursinya. Petra menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari mencari inspektur mereka yang tengah merokok entah di mana.

Eren menatap sengit pada Erwin saat pria itu berjalan melewatinya. “Kita akan pergi ke mana?” tanyanya setengah menggeram, ruapanya masih emosi padanya. Erwin hanya memberinya sebuah lirikan, dan sebuah “Pusat kota,” sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan divisi mereka.

.

* * *

 

.

Eren lahir dua tahun setelah Sistem _Sibyl_ dijalankan, terlahir di bawah ‘ _hukum’_ yang absolut. Sejak usianya tiga tahun, _psycho-pass_ ―atau sebut saja keadaan mental, kepribadian, dan juga kemungkinan melakukan tindak kriminal yang telah diukur oleh Sistem _Sibyl_ ―Eren sudah sangat buruk.

Hijau hutan.

_Eren nyaris tidak dapat masuk sekolah karenanya._

Beruntung ayahnya, Grisha Jaeger, adalah seorang dokter dan juga ahli terapi sehingga dia mendapatkan perawatan terbaik agar _psycho-pass-_ nya tidak semakin memburuk. Sayangnya pada usia sembilan tahun, Eren harus benar-benar masuk tempat rehabilitasi setelah koefisien kriminalitasnya meningkat hingga 172, dan dia tidak akan pernah kembali pada masyarakat. Sekali lagi dirinya beruntung karena koefisien kriminalitasnya tidak sampai 300, bahkan setelah membunuh dua orang sekaligus. Namun tetap saja dirinya tidak dapat kembali pada masyarakat seperti yang pernah diharapkannya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Dan kini dirinya berdiri kembali di tengah masyarakat, bukan sebagai ‘ _manusia’_ melainkan sebagai _‘monster’_ ―sebagai anjing pemburu Sistem _Sibyl_ yang disebut sebagai _enforcer_.

Erwin mengelompokkannya dengan Petra di bawah pengawasan Levi, sedangkan dirinya sendiri akan bergabung dan mengawasi Mikasa dan Jean. Kasus yang mereka tangani kali ini adalah penculikan seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun oleh pria bernama David Brown. Sebuah pemindai jalanan telah menangkap gambar Brown tengah menculik seorang anak di tengah pusat kota, sekaligus merekam _psycho-pass_ pria berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun itu. “Dia masuk ke dalam gedung-gedung tua yang tak terpakai, menyebabkan _drone_ tidak dapat mengejarnya,” ujar Erwin sembari menatap pada layar hologram dari gelang pengenalnya yang memuat data David Brown, “dia terlihat membawa sebuah pisau sebelum masuk ke area ini, jadi kita lakukan segalanya dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai dia melukai sanderanya.”

“Kita selalu bekerja dengan hati-hati, Erwin ...” sela Levi tiba-tiba, terlihat sangat bosan mendengar penjelasan singkat pria pirang itu, “... tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana bocah baru ini bekerja ...” tambahnya lagi, jelas-jelas merujuk pada Eren. Eren sendiri hanya diam saja―setengah dari dirinya lebih memilih untuk bungkam saat berhadapan dengan Levi, karena menurutnya itulah cara terbaik untuk menghadapi atasannya itu. Erwin menatap Eren dengan intens, tengah mengkalkulasi. Namun pria pirang itu hanya diam saja dan memanggil _drone_ khusus yang membawa _dominator_ mereka.

Eren menatap dengan kagum saat _drone_ berwarna hitam itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan enam buah senjata sejenis _handgun_ yang mereka sebut sebagai _dominator_ itu padanya. Mereka semua mengambil _dominator_ mereka, termasuk Eren. Dan dia sangat terkejut saat di depan matanya muncul sebuah layar hologram yang terlihat seperti saat dirnya sedang bermain _game_ tembak-menembak.

 _“_ Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System _telah diaktifkan. Autentikasi Pengguna:_ Enforcer _Eren Jaeger. Affiliasi: Biro Keamanan Publik, Departemen Investigasi Kriminal. Izin penggunaan_ dominator _dikonfirmasi. Anda adalah pengguna yang sah. Mode pelaksanaan saat ini adalah_ Non-Lethal Paralyzer. _Bidiklah dengan tenang dan lumpuhkan target.”_

Eren bersiul kecil mendengar suara wanita entah dari mana―kemungkinan besar dari _dominator_ yang digenggamnya―beserta tampilan-tampilan seperti sebuah panel statistik terlihat di hadapannya, dan kemungkinan bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang dapat melihatnya membuatnya sangat kagum. Petra berdiri di sampingnya, mengangkat _dominator_ -nya sejajar dengan wajahnya. “Itu hanya dapat dilihat dan didengar olehmu, karena kau yang memegangnya,” ujarnya menjelaskan, “memang terdengar sangat mengganggu di awal ... tapi kau akan mulai terbiasa nanti,”  tambahnya lagi. Eren hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

“Kita bergerak sekarang,” perintah Levi yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu gedung, menunggu kedua _enforcer_ -nya segera mengikutinya. Petra menyuruh Eren untuk membuntutinya, sebisa mungkin melindungi Levi. Dan Eren hanya menurut saja, berlari di dekat Levi saat Petra menunjukkan jalan baginya. Walaupun Eren sangat yakin Levi dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, pekerjaannya adalah melumpuhkan target dan memastikan inspekturnya aman saat penyergapan, jika perlu tidak sampai turun tangan dalam pelumpuhan target. Eren sempat berpikir mengapa para inspektur tidak tinggal di kantor mereka yang aman daripada turun ke lapangan jika pada akhirnya para _enforcer_ -lah yang melakukan segala pekerjaannya di sana. Namun Eren tidak sempat menanyakan itu pada Erwin karena dia sendiri sudah menemukan jawabannya.

 _Enforcer_ tetaplah seorang kriminalitas terpendam―sama seperti target mereka―jadi secara mekanis mereka tetaplah orang-orang berbahaya yang tidak diinginkan oleh Sistem _Sibyl_ ―oleh masyarakat. Dan tugas seorang inspektur adalah mengawasi kerja mereka, sekaligus memastikan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mencoba kabur.

Kerah jaket Eren ditarik paksa oleh Levi saat dirinya berlari tanpa mengawasi sekitarnya. Petra sudah bersembunyi di balik dinding di seberangnya, sedangkan dirinya dan Levi bersembunyi di balik tumpukan peti kayu. Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, “Apa yang kau lakukan, _enforcer_?! Melamun di tengah tugasmu?!” tanyanya dengan nada marah, namun sembari berbisik. Eren balas menatap Levi dengan tatapan bingung, namun setelah dirinya mengintip dari sela-sela lubang di tumpukan peti kayu, dirinya menyadari mengapa Levi begitu marah padanya.

Di sana berdiri target mereka beserta sanderanya, sepertinya tengah mengancam gadis malang itu. Petra membidik target mereka dari tempatnya berada, menebaknya dengan _Non-Lethal Paralyzer_ yang dapat membuat targetnya tertidur. Namun bukannya tertidur, target mereka dapat bangkit kembali dan malah menodongkan pisau lipatnya pada leher gadis sanderaannya. Eren berasumsi target mereka dalam pengaruh obat-obatan.

“Keluar kalian! Aku tahu kalian ada di sana!” jerit pria tiga puluh delapan tahun itu dengan panik, mengancam dengan menekan pisaunya pada leher gadis yang didekapnya. Eren dapat mendengar Levi mendecih pelan, lalu menatap padanya dengan intens. “Dengar, Eren. Kali ini kau yang akan menembak target kita. Petra akan mengalihkan perhatiannya untukmu.”

“T-tapi, pak ....”

“Tidak ada tapi, Jaeger. Kita tidak dapat membiarkan anak itu tewas.”

“Bagaimana jika aku salah bidik?”

Levi melemparnya sebuah tatapan tidak percaya di balik wajah impasifnya. Inspektur divisi satu itu menghela napas, “Dengarkan aku, Eren ... kau tidak akan salah bidik. _Dominator_ bekerja sesuai dengan koefisien kriminalitas targetnya―jadi kau tidak mungkin menembak anak kecil itu,” jawabnya, mencoba sesabar mungkin. Eren tampak sangat bimbang, namun pada akhirnya dirinya setuju pada rencana Levi. Levi pun mengangguk pada Petra.

Wanita berhelaian seperti cokelat jahe itu balas mengangguk padanya, dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan tangan terangkat di atas kepala. Di saat itulah Levi menyuruh Eren untuk bergerak mendekati target secara diam-diam. Petra meletakkan _dominator_ -nya di atas lantai, sesuai dengan permintaan target, mendorongnya hingga _dominator_ -nya berada di tangan  penculik itu. Eren menatap dengan horor saat penculik itu menodongkan _dominator_ Petra pada pemilik aslinya, tanpa sengaja menabrak sebuah peti kayu yang langsung jatuh dan berdebam saat menyentuh tanah.

“SIAPA ITU?!” pekik pria itu panik, kali ini balik menodongkan pistol padanya. Eren hanya dapat mematung di tempat, begitu pula dengan Petra. Penculik bernama David Brown itu terkekeh melihatnya, “Ho ... ho ... rupanya kalian mencoba untuk menipuku, ya?” tanyanya, menodongkan _dominator_ pada Eren dan Petra secara bergantian. Dia pada akhirnya berhenti pada Petra, memegang _dominator_ dengan kedua tangannya. “Karena kalian sudah mencoba menipuku ...” ucapnya, “... bagaimana jika kalian merasakan sendiri rasanya senjata kalian?!”

Eren nyaris berteriak―namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya, tidak ingin melihat apapun terjadi pada rekannya. Namun setelah beberapa lama dan sebuah seruan panik terdengar dari target mereka, Eren membuka matanya hanya untuk melihat Petra masih baik-baik saja.

“Sayang sekali kau bukanlah anggota kepolisian, jadi kau tidak akan bisa mengunakannya. Dan kuinformasikan bahwa koefisien kriminalitasmu sudah melebihi 300 ....”

Seluruh pasang mata kini tertuju pada Levi yang sudah bersiap menembak dengan _dominator_ dalam mode _Lethal Eliminator_ -nya.

“.... Orang sepertimu tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini ...” tambahnya.

Sebuah cahaya biru dengan cepat ditembakkan dari _dominator_ Levi, tepat mengenai dada target mereka. Dalam sekejap tubuh pria tiga puluh delapan tahun itu mengembang bagaikan balon dan meletus begitu saja, meninggalkan bagian kaki, tangan, serta potongan-potongan kecil daging sekaligus darah segar. Eren nyaris muntah melihat pemandangan itu, namun dia lebih memilih memprioritaskan sandera yang sepertinya lebih trauma daripada dirinya.

“Mundur, Jaeger.” Eren terkejut mendengar perintah Levi, berhenti sebelum dirinya berlari menuju gadis kecil malang itu. Namun dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Petra menodongkan _dominator_ -nya pada anak kecil tak berdosa itu. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Petra?!” serunya, marah―Eren mencoba mendekat, namun Levi terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Petra hanya meliriknya dari sudut matanya. “Lihat sendiri dengan _dominator­_ -mu, Eren ...” ucapnya, dingin.

Eren menodongkan _dominator_ -nya pada gadis kecil itu, memastikan dirinya tidak menarik pelatuknya.

_“―Koefisien kriminalitas lebih dari 100. Dia adalah target penegakan hukum.―”_

―Eren dengan cepat menurunkan _dominator_ -nya.

Petra masih tetap bergeming dari tempatnya, begitupula dengan Levi. Eren sendiri tak dapat melakukan apapun―jika dia melawan, maka dirinya juga akan dihukum oleh inspekturnya. Namun nalurinya sebagai manusia mencoba membela gadis kecil tak berdaya itu. “Bukankah dia hanya memiliki koefisien kriminalitas 101,8?! Dia hanya trauma―jika kalian menembaknya sekarang, dia tidak akan sembuh dari traumanya!”

Levi-lah yang menjawabnya, “Kau ingin kuhukum, Jaeger? Angka 100 sudah tidak dapat ditolerir, kau seharusnya tahu itu.”

“Tapi, pak! Itu sama saja menentang kemanusiaan!”

“Kita hidup di dunia di mana _Sibyl_ -lah yang menentukan kebenaran, Jaeger. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Dan jangan sampai aku menjatuhkan hukuman padamu.”

“T-tapi, pak―!”

“―Tunggu!”

Gadis kecil yang dijadikan sandera target mereka berhasil melepaskan ikatan di kaki dan tangannya, berlari menjauhi mereka, dan mencoba kabur. “Petra!” seru Levi, memerintahkan Petra dengan absolut. Petra pun langsung menembak gadis kecil itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan Eren hanya dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu limbung dan jatuh ke tanah dengan suara berdebam yang keras. Ia tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri saat kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas melihat pemandangan itu. Eren mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kilasan masa lalu berputar kembali di kepalanya. “Mengapa ...?” tanyanya, entah pada siapa.

Levi berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan iris kelabu yang mengintimidasinya. Ia berkata, “Kita bekerja tidak lagi menggunakan perasaan dan logika seperti dulu. Apapun yang sudah tentu, maka itulah kebenarannya. Dan sekali kriminalitas, tetaplah kriminalitas―walaupun terpendam jauh di dalam kepribadianmu―bahkan sebelum kau melakukan apapun. Itulah kita, manusia yang hidup di bawah hukum Sistem _Sibyl_ ―manusia yang jauh lebih rendah dari binatang ....” Eren hendak memprotes pada atasannya itu, namun Levi sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya. Levi berhenti di langkah ketiga, “Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau, Jaeger. Namun lain kali jangan harap aku akan membebaskanmu dari hukuman ...” ujarnya lagi, meneruskan langkahnya.

Petra membantu _drone_ perawat meletakkan gadis kecil yang telah ditembaknya dengan _Non_ - _Lethal_ _Paralyzer_ ke atas ranjang beroda untuk dibawa ke tempat rehabilitasi. Wanita berhelaian seperticokelat jahe itu hendak berbicara pada Eren, namun dirinya tahu Eren sedang tak ingin berbicara padanya untuk saat ini―setelah melihat kejadian itu. Jadi dia hanya berjalan mengikuti _drone_ perawat membawa gadis kecil korban penculikan ke luar dari gedung, dan meninggalkan Eren sendirian untuk berpikir.

Ya, Eren butuh beradaptasi lebih banyak lagi dengan Sistem _Sibyl_ yang ditentangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. Psycho-Pass bukan milik saya, judul fanfik ini terinspirasi oleh opening pertama season satu Psycho-Pass, “Abnormalize” oleh Ling Tosite Sigure. Dari Psycho-Pass season 1―“Di dunia di mana keadaan mental dan kecenderungan individual dapat dikuantitatifkan (dinilai). Seluruh kecenderungan ini terekam dan diproses oleh kepolisian, angka-angka yang sudah dihitung ini digunakan untuk mengukur jiwa seseorang disebut secara umum sebagai ‘Psycho-Pass’.”


End file.
